


Secrets of Hearts and Souls

by Midnight_Crystal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys' Love, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Caring Sebastian, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Mystery, POV Third Person, Plot, Plot Twists, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel is canon, Sweet, True Love, Wholesome, our!Ciel - Freeform, true to characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Crystal/pseuds/Midnight_Crystal
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian travel to the Hotel to investigate the Aurora Society. Ciel tries to keep himself together after all that happened with his twin coming back, and Sebastian is hiding something for quite a long time, maybe it's time for both of them to come clean, and share what's on their minds.It's a fluffy story full of feelings and bonding between the two, and with PLOT! I tried to stay true to the characters and have an actual plot in the story, I really hope you'll enjoy it!
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Mysteries of a Broken Soul

Ciel and his butler just left Lau's opium cave in the middle of the night, after they quickly advised the others about the plan, and assigned them their tasks. They had to stay low, and don't draw any attention, knowing Undertaker, the "new" Earl, and Scotland Yard are all after them.

It was pitch dark and freezing cold. Not just outside of the carriage but in Ciel's mind as well. He was staring into the black void with a lifeless gaze, sucked far too deeply in his thoughts to notice anything else.

In the first few minutes of the ride Sebastian tried to catch Ciel's eyes and discuss the details of their plan and disguise, but seeing the young master's empty look, he gave up and let his own thoughts surface on the opposite side of the carriage.

Ciel tried his absolute hardest to keep his mask on of being though and fearless in front of everyone, but he was so incredibly tired of doing it that he just stopped, for now, hoping Sebastian wouldn't say anything. The truth is, he was broken. Completely broken on the inside and the only one who probably sensed it was his butler. He still couldn't process the whole situation with his dead brother coming back to life, and taking away everything he worked for, but he didn't want to think about that at all. At least now. 

His thoughts went back to his early childhood when everything was fine, not perfect but at least fine. Followed by every vivid detail of **that night** which made his heart beat faster. Then came a sudden relief as he got to the part of Sebastian appearing and saving him from that hell. They have been together for a long time, almost 5 years, and the demon still selflessly followed every order. To top that, he even seemed to actually care about the boy and their missions sometimes. Recently Ciel thought about this matter a lot but still didn't manage to understand why. Why would an incredibly powerful demon like Sebastian serve and stay with someone like him for this long? There is no way his soul is **that special.** He's just an ordinary boy, after all.

Ciel hid something else, which had him questioning himself over and over again. He clearly knows it's stupid and definitely not possible, but still better to think about this than the alternative. It started about a while ago when they were on the Campania and Undertaker almost killed Sebastian with his death scythe. That moment he started feeling something he didn't feel in a long time, and that was the fear of losing someone. Someone who mattered. First, he was telling himself it was just because he needed the demon's protection, but slowly he had to realize it was much more than that. Sebastian gave him back the feelings of trust, hope, being safe and cared about, which he thought he'd never experience again. Theses gave meaning to Ciel's life, reasons to live and start hoping again, even if just a tiny bit...

The screeching stop of the carriage brought Ciel's mind back to the present, but he was so exhausted, his body still didn't want to move.

-We arrived at the hotel, my lord. If you do not wish to change the plan, I will go in first and book a room as we agreed beforehand.

-...

-Young Master?

-Yes, do as you said, but do it quickly because I'm freezing here.

-Understood.

A few minutes passed, which felt hours to the shivering boy, then finally he heard a knock on the carriage's door. The next moment his butler helped him off the vehicle.

They stepped inside the huge building, and Sebastian took him to their room, which was on the third floor.

It was almost dawn when Ciel could finally go to sleep in the huge bed which was still a bit smaller and rougher than his one at the manor. He was so drained, he fell asleep almost immediately.

To keep up their cover, they had to stay in the same room, and as Sebastian doesn't need to sleep, without anything else to do and not wanting to wake his young master, he just sat in an old, slightly uncomfortable armchair, watching Ciel's chest slowly move up and down, over and over again.

While keeping his ruby-red eyes fixed on the sleeping boy, some thoughts he tried to suppress for a long time, now surfaced... Thoughts about feelings he shouldn't have, and things he shouldn't do, all of these he could effortlessly shatter before with anyone else, but this time something was different. Something about this fragile, but incredibly strong boy, who he became attached to. For a while now, he simply **wanted** to protect the young lord, instead of doing it out of obligation. Needless to say, he cannot possibly tell any of this to Ciel, especially at a time like this when their mere existence is at stake. He has to bury it deep inside his mind once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The morning went as planned. Sebastian dressed Ciel up, then himself. Now they were both in their disguise, which was the father and a son of a wealthy family. They agreed this option would be the best, as they had to look like they could afford a place like this, however not be someone of high rank or recognizable. Despite all the preparations, there was still a chance that they are found out, considering Ciel and his twin look exactly the same, so if anyone here saw or met his brother they could easily blow their whole mission. This possibility terrified Ciel especially when he was barely keeping himself together. But he had Sebastian, and he trusted his butler more than anyone.

They started investigating, Sebastian more "behind the scenes", while Ciel tried to get some information out of other guests. It wasn't going very well, everyone seemed to be too normal to be involved with the **Aurora** **Society.** Especially that old, slightly delusional lady who was telling about her tedious life. Ciel politely tried not to show how bored he is, but the itchy black wig (to match "his father's" hair color) and the several hours spent interviewing people certainly did not help.

Now the lady, whose name turned out to be Deborah Kettwood, started to talk about her marriage. She was 16 when she married Dr. George Kettwood. Ciel snapped out of his thoughts hearing the word "doctor". There was a chance this might connect to the case, so he tried to focus.

\- 3 years later I gave birth to two gorgeous children. A boy and a girl. My husband was thrilled, as he always wanted a son to follow in his footsteps.

Just hearing about twins made Ciel shiver, but he forced himself to keep listening.

\- Everything was going well, the twins were growing up, we had everything we wanted.....

\- Until that one night. My husband was working late, the children wanted to wait for him, so they started playing hide-and-seek... After a while, Mary, my daughter, came to me saying he couldn't find her brother for a long time. I decided to help, thinking he just found a great hiding spot. We were looking for my dearest Brandon everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Shortly my husband arrived, so we started calling out to my son to have dinner with us, thinking it would work, but still... nothing...

Ciel now suspected where the story was going, and it made it even harder for him to keep calm.

\- Finally George decided to help, and as we already searched through the house, he continued outside. It was quite dark, so my daughter and I stayed inside. Then we heard a scream. My husband never screamed before... I knew something terrible happened.

\- I dashed outside as fast as I could, only to see my wonderful boy.. my Brandon.... lifelessly lying beside the fountain. He was drenched. George was just kneeling next to his body... My Brandon... who was only 8 years old...

\- From then on everything changed. My husband barely came home from work. When he did, he'd never shut up about this group of his... He kept telling me how they were going to heal our firstborn. I thought he lost his mind, but one day...

\- One day he brought home a coffin. He and his group had a weird machine beside it. George seemed so thrilled... I didn't see him like that in years, then he told me he finally did it. I stepped closer and saw.... my little boy... He was in the coffin, and several tubes connected him to that machine. Needless to say, I was speechless. They pressed something on that metal box, and the next thing I remember is Brandon blinking at me, then everything went black.

\- When I woke up in the morning I thought it was all a nightmare, but my husband said our son is finally back home, he just needs **US** to help him. I didn't understand what he meant, so he took me to Mary's room. He somehow connected our children's bodies with tubes, and Mary's blood was flowing into Brandon. I didn't even think, just ripped out these pipes out of my daughter. She suddenly collapsed, and my husband started shouting I ruined everything...

\- Later he explained it was a special case, because they were twins and one of them alive, saying something about pouring all our **alive** daughter's blood in Brandon, so we could get him back forever. He planned to sacrifice our own daughter just to bring back his firstborn son.

\- Unfortunately by starting the process, Mary was already in an irreversible state, she lost too much blood. However, Brandon was back.. seemingly his real self. He even looked 3 years older, just as he would've been. George said he needed more blood to stay like that and he knew a place, so shortly after this establishment opened, we moved here, all 3 of us.....

\- Since then everything is very good. Yes. Perfect. Ohh, you young boy... You know you kind of look like my little Brandon when he was your age... Now he is 51, but he will always always always be my sweet little baby boy.

Shivers run through Ciel's whole body hearing this terrifying, painfully familiar story, but he managed to get himself together one last time just to look up to the Lady who was carelessly munching some cookies. He decided he heard enough today, so he quickly said goodbye and stood up to leave. He wanted to tell Sebastian everything, as soon as possible. This information proves that the hotel is related to the **Society,** and t...

Suddenly Lady Kettwood grabbed his arm and drew him close, almost causing his heart to jump out of his chest. She started whispering something...

_" Walls have ears._

_Doors have eyes._

_Trees have voices._

_Beasts tell lies._

_Beware the rain._

_Beware the snow._

_**Beware the man** _

_**You think you know."** _

Then she bursted out hysterically laughing. Ciel, terrified, pushed away her arm, and run up to his room as fast as he could. He slammed the door behind himself, then sat on the bed trying to calm down his heart and breathing. He was all over the place, and he knew it. It didn't help either that the woman's story reminded him of his own past. All of a sudden Sebastian appeared before him, making Ciel jump a little.

\- Are you all right, **my lord?** Did something happen? Should I prepare something for you?

Ciel knew Sebastian could see and probably sense the state he is in, but still... it felt like the butler actually cared about the answer, and about his well-being.

\- I'm fine. Everything's... fine.

It clearly wasn't as convincing as Ciel would've liked, but that was all he could do for now.

\- I may have a promising clue, but first let's hear what you found.

Sebastian gave him a curious look, but thankfully he didn't ask anything, just started telling the results of his investigation.

\- I managed to get into the staff, and after hearing a few of them talking about a basement, which as we know is not publicly a part of the establishment, I followed them through a hidden door at the end of a long corridor. After they left, I got inside. There is a huge hospital-like area under the building with hundreds of rooms, and the signs of the Society are all over the doors. At least half of them are filled with people, all lying in beds, while their blood is being collected. I checked a couple of them, and most were previous guests or staff of the hotel.

Ciel expected something like this would be the case, and while Sebastian told what he found out, he managed to calm down enough to tell his side of the story.

\- Well, this proves our theory then. I spoke with a lot of guests, but most of them were clueless about these operations. I only found a mad old woman, who lives here since they opened this place. Her mental state is surely questionable, but she seemed to be telling the truth...

After Ciel told Sebastian everything the woman told him, those feelings from before started to come back.

\- I see. I understand now why you were that shaken up, young master.

The butler put his hand on the boy's shoulder, almost as if he wanted to comfort him. Ciel didn't have the strength to refuse it right now, besides it worked somehow. Then Sebastian suddenly excused himself to get his master a warm cup of tea and left.

When he finally came back, although it took him more time than usual, he gave a perfect-temperatured cup of **Earl Gray** to his master. Ciel quickly finished it, the taste reminding him of the times when he was doing the same in his own room.

\- I still don't understand why her husband wanted to take their other child's blood. Why wasn't someone else's good enough?

\- I believe the cause is that they were twins. They have a very unique connection. Even though human blood contains traces of the soul, if that blood is transferred into someone else, those pieces disappear. However, in case of twins, their connection makes it possible to transfer the soul's parts as well. This way it might be possible to bring one back completely, sacrificing the other.

\- Well, that would explain it... Do you remember seeing someone named "Brandon Kettwood" down there? According to the woman, he should still be here.

\- I'm not exactly sure, but there was a separated area, with a larger room which looked more furnished, inside a middle-aged man. I would say he is around his late forties or early fifties, so it is quite possible indeed.

Ciel froze for a moment, thinking about what his butler said would mean for him.

\- If he survived for this long only with strangers' blood, that means Undertaker surely wants to transfer all my blood with the parts of my soul into my brother, so he could bring him back for good... Like the woman's husband... To get the **firstborn** back...

The realization shook Ciel to the core. Everything finally made sense.

\- I will absolutely not let that happen to you, my lord. You must know I will protect you from everything and everyone.

\- Yes, of course I know... But it's not just anyone... It's **the Undertaker** and my twisted brother we are talking about... a soulless creature and the most powerful shinigami we know of. He almost even killed you once, don't you remember? What if that happens again? They will easily catch me, take my blood, then throw me out of the way. **What if I lose you?** You know _without you... I.... I worth nothing!_

Finally this busted out of Ciel along with a sea of tears. Letting it out was a relief, but then he looked up at Sebastian, whose eyes were glowing redder than ever. Ciel felt like he must've crossed a line, the demon surely wants him to be emotionless and determined. "How stupid it was to assume a **demon** would care at all..." was what he was thinking, but suddenly he felt Sebastian's warm hands wiping his tears off, then his butler crouched so their eyes were on the same level.

\- I promise you, my lord, right here and now, that one way or another **we will survive** this. I won't ever leave you alone, or let them hurt you ever again. You will get back everything you had and fought for. 

Sebastian's words left Ciel speechless. Why would his butler be this committed? Just because of the contract? Or... Does Sebastian really care about him? He just couldn't take these unanswered questions anymore. He needed to know what all this means now. What's there to lose anyway?

Ciel pushed Sebastian's hands away from his face, which to Sebastian answered with a confused look.

\- Stop with this already! I really can't understand why you keep doing this all the time.

\- I'm afraid, I'm not quite sure what you are talking about, my lord.

\- Huhh... You are not sure? Do you think I'm an idiot? I tried to forget about it, but I simply can't understand why. From time to time you act like you truly care about me, and you do things like you did a minute ago. Listen, if you do this out of pity, I don't need it. I...

\- That's not the case at all. That's just natural I'm interested in your well-being, and it is true that I genuinely care about you.

\- Like I would believe that. Saying it so indifferently...

\- It is the truth, my lord. Besides, did you forget I cannot lie to you?

\- Then prove it!

\- What exactly do you mean by that, may I ask?

\- I mean show how you **really** feel about me!

\- I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I recommend we delay this conversat...

\- Just do it right now! And that's an order!

Knowing Sebastian can't refuse now, Ciel prepared himself for whatever is to come. His butler closed the distance between them, then got down on his knees in a blink of an eye, so their faces were on the same level. Ciel's fingers were twitching from the built-up tension and the uncertainty of what's going to happen. Waiting for something surely painful to take place, he shut his eyes closed.

After a few uneventful moments, he almost opened his still teary eyes, when suddenly feeling a pair of soft, warm lips on his own. Ciel's eyes burst open just to see Sebastian's closed eyes so near, their lashes could touch. Then a strange, yet calming feeling numbed him, causing his eyelids to slowly close again. Ciel's mind stopped working, letting his instincts take over. He slightly opened his mouth, and clasped his hands around his butler's neck, pulling him closer. Time became infinite, hope and excitement filled Ciel's soul first in a long time.

Unexpectedly Sebastian pulled away and stood up, his eyes still glowing ruby-red from the previous minutes' happenings. Ciel, trying to catch his breath, looked up dazedly searching for the other's gaze. A terribly long, silent moment passed, before a loud knock on the door interrupted them, followed by a flat voice.

\- Excuse me, sir, I brought your dinner and evening tea. May I bring them inside?

Ciel, turning his mind back on, almost answered before realizing their disguise, with Sebastian being the "head of the family". He quickly gave his butler a look to remind him, while putting on his wig and eye-patch.

\- Yes, certainly. Please do come in.

The servant quietly placed the food on the dining table beside the windows, then left immediately, leaving the two alone once again...


	2. Bond Between Lonely Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With unresolved tension in the air, they are left alone once again. Both of their heads full of questions, while they also have to concentrate on the investigation.

After the door closed behind the servant, Ciel looked up to Sebastian with a confused, questioning look.

\- I sincerely apologize for my previous act, young master. I would li...

\- Don't apologize! I ordered you to do it anyway.

An awkward silence came once again, with the smell of freshly-made dinner spreading in the air.

Countless thoughts crossed Ciel's mind in the fraction of a second, most of them trying to find an explanation to the situation, others urging him to jump into Sebastian's arms and just disappear together from this country. As much as he preferred the latter, he knew he had to stay realistic, so he broke the silence first.

\- Sebastian?

\- Yes, my lord?

\- Why did you do that?

\- Well, as you told me to show you **the truth** , I simply followed your order.

\- So you're saying that's how you really feel about me?

\- That is correct indeed, however you do not have to worry at all, as I am able to restrain myself completely, besides...

\- **Don't!**

\- Pardon?

\- I mean you don't have to restrain yourself anymore.

\- And.... why is that, if I may ask?

\- Because I... I feel... Well, I... umm... Whatever...

\- All right, I understand.

Ciel felt blood rushing into his cheeks against his will, making them bright red. Although he wanted to, he just couldn't say anything... Thankfully Sebastian knows him well enough to understand.

\- I recommend you eat dinner, then go rest, as it certainly was an exhausting day for you, my lord.

\- Ohh... Yes, you're right. Then _please_ prepare a warm bath for me while I finish eating.

\- As you wish!

\- _Thank you!_

Ciel couldn't believe he just said "Please" and "Thank you" to his butler, then got a genuine smile in response, which gave his already red face a boost... Is this how it's going to be from now on? His mind was full of questions while trying to swallow at least some of the food which already went cold.

While Sebastian cleaned up the table, Ciel sank in the tub full of warm, rose-scented water.

The rose foam softly touched his fair skin, which finally calmed down his heart. This day was a mess, leaving him with many different feelings mixed with each other, and even though he made sure he was awake, the whole situation with Sebastian still seemed unbelievable.

As he recalled every little detail, his soul filled with hope, and he caught himself genuinely smiling which hardly ever happened. For once he felt like everything is going to be fine. He believed in Sebastian, now more than ever, and slowly started to believe in himself again too.

When he got out of the bath, the excitement from before was still there, but he tried not to show it that much, for now, at least. He dressed up in his nightclothes, then stepped out of the bathroom.

The sudden temperature change made Ciel shudder, so he quickened his steps in the direction of the bed. He quickly pulled the thick blanket over his shivering body, and let his head sink into the huge pillow. Shortly after he settled in the bed, Sebastian finally arrived back in the room.

\- Where were you?

\- I only took the dishes downstairs, and while I was there I managed to get into the basement area again. I checked the patient in the separated room, and it is, indeed Brandon Kettwood.

\- Then it's all true...

\- I suppose so, but he does not seem to be in a good state. He probably can't even stand up from his bed.

\- Finally some good news... And does he have.... **a soul**?

\- He does and he doesn't at the same time. I did not know humans could do that to a soul before.

\- What does that mean?

\- It is certainly hard to explain. His soul is stuck in the middle of disappearing... I only saw this happen to a soul while demons consumed it. The condition was probably caused by the wife when she interrupted the transfer process.

\- Hmm... Interesting. Is there anyone else like him? Or all the others just used to draw blood from?

\- I sensed everyone else's soul, so it seems like he is the only one, at least here.

\- That's a relief, but we have to put an end to these operations as soon as we can.

\- Indeed. I already thought of a plan considering how those people got in, which if works, would be the most effective.

\- Let's hear it then!

\- Unfortunately, it is quite dangerous, especially for you, my lord, as I might not be able to be there with you for the whole time.

Sebastian told his plan in detail, starting with Ciel telling the hotel's executive about "his awful life and family, which he wants to escape from", ideally followed by the executive offering his help, in exchange for a "little favor". After they gather all the needed information, they strike down, cutting all the connections and destroying the underground area, then leaving Brighton immediately.

\- Well, it's definitely not the safest, but I want to get over with it as soon as possible. Besides, I can call you anytime.

\- That is undoubtedly correct. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety, young master.

\- I believe I heard that man chatting with some of the guests this morning too, so I should be able to approach him easily... We will start the operation tomorrow morning!

\- Yes, my lord!

\- And, Sebastian, you should always be available, in case anything goes wrong.

\- Certainly, that goes without saying.

After they discussed the next day's schedule, Ciel tried to rest, however, the memory of **the** **kiss** and tomorrow's plan gave him an adrenalin boost making it nearly impossible to fall asleep. He tried to stay still and keep his eyes shut for a while now, hoping it would help. After realizing it probably won't, he turned on his other side and opened his eyes just to meet Sebastian's ruby-red gaze, who sat in an ancient armchair beside the bed.

\- Did you sit there the whole night yesterday too?

\- Indeed, as I should not leave the room at this late to keep up our cover... In case it's bothering you, I'll leave immediately.

\- No, you don't have to leave... But isn't sitting in that chair for that long uncomfortable?

\- You do not have to worry about such things, young master.

\- I wasn't worrying... I just thought the bed might be more... pleasant...

\- Do you perhaps mean **you want me** to get in the bed, my lord?

\- Well, I won't make you to. I simply offered... You can decide if you want to or not.

\- In that case, I'll gladly accept your offer.

Sebastian took off his shoes, gloves, and tailcoat in the blink of an eye, then laid on top of the made bed and stayed in that position for several minutes.

\- Won't you just get under the covers already?

\- Ohh, my apologies, I forgot.

Ciel let out a big sigh, while his butler quickly tucked himself in. Realizing Sebastian will probably stay in the same pose for the rest of the night, he let out an even louder sigh, then **pulled** **closer** , and laid his head on his butler's chest who almost instantly wrapped his arm around the boy as an answer.

At first, this gesture made Ciel's heart pound, yet being in Sebastian's arms gave him the feeling of safeness, which helped him calm down immediately. Neither of them said anything after that, but they both felt an unusual, overwhelming feeling as if they were finally where they were **meant to be**.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling warm sunrays on his skin started to slowly wake Ciel up from his surprisingly tranquil dreams, and as he recalled every memory from yesterday, a content smile spread across his face.

He didn't expect Sebastian to still be there when he wakes up, but feeling his butler's warm chest under his head proved him wrong. Ciel opened his sleepy eyes, believing he'll meet Sebastian's ruby ones, instead, he found them closed shut. To be honest, he didn't mind that at all, since he enjoyed the position they were in quite a lot. However as he tried to move a little closer, Sebastian's eyes instantly shot open.

\- Good Morning, young master!

\- Good Morning...

\- My apologies, looks like I dozed off... I'll go get you breakfast and tea right away.

Ciel didn't even blink, his butler was already out of the room leaving him alone in the huge bed. Thankfully Sebastian was back in a few seconds and brought delicious, self-made dishes for the boy's pleasure. After breakfast, they prepared for the day, then got started with the plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel spotted the executive as soon as he stepped into the lobby. He carefully got closer, so he could get in the circle of guests the man, who looked much older than Ciel expected, was talking to. They were talking about building some kind of bath in order to use the local thermal water, then connect it with the hotel itself. This topic certainly wasn't interesting nor important for Ciel, but he knew he had to stay and wait until they could talk privately.

Finally, the last guest seemed to finish up their conversation, leaving him and the executive alone. Everything went as planned, the man already invited Ciel to his office. They were walking through long corridors, when Ciel recognized a name on one of the doors, "Dr. George Kettwood" just before the executive opened it. The realization sent shivers down his spine, but fortunately, he managed to hide his surprise. He walked into the room and closed the sturdy wooden door behind himself.

\- Come, take a seat, young boy.

\- Thank you, sir.

\- So, as I was saying, I can help you with your trouble, however, I would need a tiny favor in return.

\- I will do anything you ask if I can.

\- Oh, my! What a determined little boy you are! Your family must be _truly_ _awful_...

\- That's right!

\- All right then! You surely are a stubborn one... Now follow me!

Dr.Kettwood led Ciel through secluded corridors and even a secret door, then they arrived in the area Sebastian talked about earlier.

\- What is this place? I didn't know there was a basement under the hotel... And what is the favor you need me to do?

\- Having a lot of questions I see, you're starting to bother me quite a lot already.

\- Wha...

Suddenly the man pushed a piece of wet cloth in his face, which made his sight blurry, then he lost consciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel's eyelids felt terribly heavy when he tried to open them, but as he couldn't move his arms or open his mouth, they popped open in an instant. He was in the secret underground area, tied to a bed with strong leather straps making it impossible for him to get out.

\- Up already, are we? It usually lasts a few hours, you're surely stronger than you look!

Recalling what happened, and realizing his mouth is covered which prevents him from calling Sebastian, terrified him so much he started to struggle under the straps.

\- Ohh, don't be so frightened little boy, I gave exactly what you wanted. You will never see your family ever again! I even prepared this place for you, your very own room form now on! Isn't it just perfect? Both of us got what we wanted...

\- ...

\- Sorry, what was that? I'm afraid I can't hear you with your mouth shut... But no need to worry, I promise I'll personally supervise you! I don't want to bore you any longer, so let's start the procedure, shall we?

Ciel knew he was utterly powerless since he wasn't able to move or call for help as Kettwood took out two huge needles that pierced through his skin in the next moment. The pain it caused was so intense he couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

\- All done for now. See? It wasn't that bad after all, was it? You can rest for a while, then I'll be back to check on you later, all right?

Ciel was finally alone, and even though the severe pain was still spreading from his arms, he could at least look around the room.

He saw his blood flowing through the tubes, slowly filling the glass bottles beside the bed, the sight turned his stomach upside down, so he quickly looked away. The room itself was pretty empty, except the bed and a tall cabinet, containing various medical equipment.

His tears started to dry up, leaving shiny marks on his face, while he tried to breathe in and out slowly, hoping it soothes his heart. It was obvious he had to calm down if he didn't want to black out, from blood loss this time. He wished Sebastian would be there already. Then the pain got even stronger, and he slowly started to slip back to unconsciousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharp pain brought his mind back and made him shiver, but his eyes still didn't want to open. Then he heard a distant, familiar voice and felt a pair of warm hands lifting up his shoulders.

\- ..ster?  
\- Young Master? Are you all right?

Ciel was still dizzy from the procedure, but he was finally freed from the straps and needles. He forced himself to concentrate as much as he could, still, his voice came out weak and quiet.

- _Se... Sebastian_?

\- Yes, **I'm here** now, my lord.

Strong arms wrapped around Ciel's fragile body for a brief minute, then Sebastian reported on what happened.

\- I destroyed all the documents that mentioned the hospital, and the few people who knew about it, just as we agreed. The only step left, is to terminate this place, so I will take you out of here this instant!

\- W-wait! What about... Dr.Kettwood? And the other people held down here?

\- As soon as it became clear he controlled these operations, I eliminated him immediately. As for the other guests, I took them to hotel rooms upstairs, most of them will wake up shortly. However, I wasn't sure what to do about Brandon Kettwood.

\- Well... his father is dead, his mother is insane, and he can't even move or speak... Just... end his suffering.

\- Understood!

Sebastian carefully picked Ciel up, who wrapped his weak arms around his neck and laid his head on his butler's shoulder. As they were walking through the lobby, nobody seemed to notice anything, meaning the butler did his job flawlessly. They went back to the room, where Sebastian dressed his master in clean clothes, then quickly packed everything. Shortly after they were on their way to the station, where they bought two first-class tickets for the first train to London.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel was leaning against their cabin's cold, glass window, as he watched the city of Birmingham move away in the darkness. Then he caught his eye from the scenery, to look at Sebastian, sitting opposite him. The butler's face was neutral, with a hint of worry. Ciel suddenly stood up, then sat beside Sebastian, who took off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering boy.

\- Sebastian, what are we going to do when we get back? I don't want to stay at Lau's place anymore...

\- That is quite understandable... Well, we can rent a smaller cottage in the city or another room in an inn.

\- I prefer the cottage... It's better not to be amongst other people now.

\- Reasonable thinking as always, my lord. Then I'll search for a house as soon as possible.

Ciel shook his boots off, then laid on the seats, with his head resting in Sebastian's lap.

\- Feel free to rest a bit, young master. I'll wake you when we arrive.

\- _Thank you._

He settled under Sebastian's warm coat, closed his eyes, then fell asleep in the next moment.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A screeching sound sent his dreams away as the train arrived at the familiar station. The moment he opened his eyes, he was already in Sebastian's arms in front of a pleasant, average looking house.

\- We arrived at the cottage, my lord. Shall we go inside?

\- Already? When did you arrange all this?

\- After you fell asleep, I directly came here, brought the luggage, prepared the house and took care of the lease.

\- I-I see... well done! Let's go inside then.

A cozy fire was warming up the living room as Sebastian served a light dinner before preparing a scented bath, and making the bed.

After Ciel finished eating, he got into the mildly hot, light blue colored water which soothed his still aching body. When he was done with the bath, he put on his nightshirt and headed towards the bedroom where his butler was already waiting for him.

\- I prepared **hot milk with honey** to help you relax after this quite eventful day. May I pour you some?

\- Ohh! Yes, please! It smells wonderful...

\- Here it is.

\- Hmm... It's delicious!

\- I'm glad it suits your taste, young master.

Ciel drank the whole glass in two sips, the drink warmed him up from the inside out, then he let his feelings surface and take over.

\- **Thank you Sebastian...**

\- Ohh, it's not even worth mentioning, my lord.

\- Not just for the milk... I mean thank you for everything you do for me. You know, it's nice to have _at least one person_ care about you...

\- You are very welcome, however, I'm certainly not the only person who cares about you, young master.

\- Maybe you're right... But you are the only one **who counts**.

Ciel locked his eyes with Sebastian's, stood up on the bed then softly pushed his lips against the other's, who returned the gesture right away. It started as a gentle peck but soon turned into a **deep, passionate kiss,** with Ciel wrapping his legs and arms around his butler. His heart was on fire, fueled by Sebastian's passion, who he clung to so strongly as if his life depended on it. This time was different from the previous in many ways, as now they were both undoubtedly sure they **wanted it** to happen.

Sebastian carefully put his master back down on the bed, then leaned above him, without interrupting their flaming kiss. Ciel's arms were still clasped around the other's neck, wanting to pull him closer, until not even air fits between them. He was carving for more, therefore he took Sebastian's hands and removed the gloves so there could be direct contact between their skin.

One of the freed hands started to play with sapphire blue locks, while the other helped him to stay in his current position. Finally experiencing the person of their desires didn't leave any space for thinking. The pace of the kiss kept changing, one moment it was heated and passionate, then turned into soft and careful in the next.

After several long minutes, Sebastian pulled away, letting Ciel get some air. Seeing his red cheeks and dazed eyes made Sebastian realize how much he loves this fragile boy, once again. As he wanted to stand up, a pair of delicate hands suddenly grabbed his arm.

\- **Stay...** please?

\- Anything you wish, my lord.

Sebastian tucked both of them in, turned on his side, then wrapped his arm around Ciel's body, who instantly tied their fingers together.

Everything got in place, the questions that flooded Ciel's head for the past couple months were finally answered. He felt genuine happiness and had actual hopes for the future. Sebastian was there for him, and _only for him,_ every way possible, which worth more than anything he could ever wish for.

The last thing Ciel felt was a gentle kiss on the top of his head before he fell asleep.

Sebastian's mind was occupied by countless thoughts. He didn't see such an exceptional person nor soul ever before. Ciel, currently sleeping in his arms, was truly special both inside and out. He evoked _real feelings_ in him, which demons doesn't supposed to have. Knowing Ciel was someone he shouldn't ever let go, he finally made the decision, which will change the rest of his eternal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit steamier than the previous, but still not over the top. At last I decided to leave the ending open, so you could just paste it between chapters in your mind. I feel like the plot turned out nicely, considering it's my first :)  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> X  
> Kate
> 
> P.s. The overall wordcount (6666) was on purpose ;)  
> ♡Sebaciel Forever ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work ever, I hope it wasn't too bad for a first...  
> I wrote it because I couldn't find any which continued from the recent story and also had a plot.
> 
> I plan it to be 2/3 chapters, but not completely sure yet. I'm not sure if I should include how I would end the current arch, or just leave it open.  
> I'd appreciate if you could write me what you think I should do.
> 
> Btw English is my second language, so please forgive me if I made any mistakes.  
> Comments are appreciated!  
> I really, really hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Katerina  
> X


End file.
